The invention relates to a lifting device, particularly for beds, having two vertical guide posts, each formed as a hollow profile having a longitudinal slot and provided with a screw-shaft spindle rotatably mounted within the hollow profile. Drive means are provided for jointly rotating said spindles, and a load-carrying element associated with each guide post, each connected across said respective longitudinal slot to a spindle nut means riding on said respective spindle, the two load-carrying elements thereby being adapted to be jointly raised and lowered.